Winner At A Losing Game
by NightProtector731
Summary: She gave you everything, would have given you the world, if you'd only asked. Warning gxg/femslash story


A/N: Hello readers, this is an original fanfiction that has been on my mind for awhile now. Bare with me here though, because I have a middle and end but no beginning, strange I know.

_**WARNING: This is a yuri/gay story so if you don't like and click the simple back button for free.**_

Now, on with the story

If you asked her when it happened, or even how, she couldn't tell you. But if you asked her why she fell in love with her, she could list you millions of reasons why Elaina captured her heart.

--

Even though you can't remember various events of your past, the memory of seeing her for the first time, you have a feeling; will forever be etched in your head. You never liked your school; the Jr. High known for the stuck-up, preppy, spoiled rich kids, who would most likely turn into washed up couldn't have been. Your original destination was what the others dubbed a "Ghetto" school, but you was content with it. You knew that there were some out-of-placed kids there, but you also knew that there were kind, hard-working people as well. As you could imagine, leaving the comfort of your small Elementary and starting in a school that you never planned to go to, in a new neighborhood was frightening, but life was about adapt and change – wasn't it?

On my first day of school you didn't take the bus as planned, and you sometimes wonder what would have happened if you did. The day flew by of course, some parts slowly, some rushing by, and all the way through you just felt disgusted by those spoiled people around you, and it wasn't until you took the bus home that you caught a glimpse of a truly amazing person (granted so are your friends).

She hung out with the typical "popular" boys, perverted, knuckle-heads, who were only good at one thing – sports and to this day you can't figure out why she did. Usually your eyes would have passed over someone hanging with those kids, but yours were naturally drawn to her, as if they were scanning for that face in the crowd. She was breathtaking, long brown hair that slightly passed her shoulders with a mix of fading blond highlights. Her eyes were a dark, never ending pool of chocolate brown that seemed to pierce your soul. She was short, couldn't be more then '4 "11, athletic figure, proven by her tanned skin and pearly white teeth that one of those boys described as cute, and for once, you couldn't help but agree. Of course she was the perfect "popular" material, and destined to attract flocks of boys and you being you, was sure that in a place like this, the two of you wouldn't stand the chance of being friends. Yet something caught you eye, she looked nervous and unsure of the boys she hung around with and they didn't seem to be talking with her either. It was then that you could tell, it was then that you could see she wasn't like those plastic people with no future, she was different.

Days past since you took your first glance at her, and it turned out that she lived in your new neighborhood, what a stroke of luck, but that was short celebrated since her idiotic guy friends lived there to. You remember my first conversation with her like it was yesterday, and though you hate to admit it, half of it was thanks to those deadbeats that she called her "friends." It was a routine day, go to class, talk to friends, and take the bus home. But unlike the usual rides home, she sat next to you this time, while those guys were in the back. And you remember hearing them shout her name, Elaina, checking if she was on the bus after everyone had left and till I now you could never fully comprehend what happened, but my mouth slipped, and the words "Nice friends," seemed to flow out in that sarcastic tone.

Naturally, your eyes popped and you panicked, but looking down at her face you could she a smile sketched on there and she gave you a reply you would have never imagined, "I know." You regret never continuing that conversation, because that was a beautiful opening, a chance that only the heavens would bestow upon you, but instead, you kept my mouth shut after.

After that both of you never really talked, but she sat next to you on the bus in the beginning, and quite a lot of times, when she hadn't made her place in a group yet. And it was because of those addicting smiles she gave you every time she asked to sit down that you'd even step foot on that compact vehicle filled with out-of-controlled kids. So the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months that turned into a year.

Before the end of that year however, you heard an interesting conversation that would leave you in wonder. She had made her mark, a star soccer player that had suddenly been accepted into the "High Class" that was the popular kids. So of course she sat in the back of the bus now, and usually it was just you and your friend in the front. Now from time to time, the bus drive got pissed at them in the back and made them move to the front, lucky you, this time they were talking about an interesting topic. One of her knucklehead friends were talking and you didn't know what about, but all you heard was him burst out "You're bisexual!" after Elaina said something, and you remember telling your friend to stop giggling and trying to close your jaw before flys got in.

Eighth grade was much like seventh, class, good grades, friends, and looking out for her from afar. But this year she took a lucky bastard as a boyfriend, an undeserving prick that you knew would break her heart – Nate. They went out for about half the year, and she was taken by him. Of course one of the star players on the soccer team that hadn't lost one game, she was the perfect trophy girl. You remember being proven right clearly as well. The team had lost the finals and right after the game, Nate broke up with her. The coward couldn't do it himself; instead he had one of her best friends tell her. When you heard that you never felt like punching a guy so badly but alas you couldn't do anything but be glad that she was done with him.

At last you got another chance again months later, near the middle of 3rd quarter, on the bus when your driver turned in the wrong lane and your mouth once again slipped while she was next to you. She heard of course, and gifted you with a reply, while all you could do was be breath-taken by her. You made slight small-talk, nothing much, mostly because you lacked the courage, you believe, but at the same time you were over the moon. That is, until a few days later, you found out that she had a boyfriend. Granted you never really saw him when they went out, (except for the semi-formal) you still didn't like him, but at the end of the year, they went their seperate ways, because unlike Nate, he was going to a different High School.

The year ended, as well as 9th grade, before you knew it, and High School was where you'd be for 4 years. Three passed since you waited to be noticed to no avail. You waited patiently though, she was worth it. The months flew by and you were beginning to give up faith, it seemed as if the time waiting would be boosted up to four years. You sat in the front and so naturally was before Elaina to getting off, but she was still behind you nevertheless. The day had been your same old routine and you were just about to turn away when you heard a scream behind you. On instinct, you turned to see what had happened, only to have her land in your arms. She had tripped. Its odd how faith works, turning such a hopeless afternoon into a heart-racing one in less then a minute. She thanked you and turned to walk, or tried to as she limped. You could see my last chance and force your mind to work, and for once in your life you took a chance and asked if she needed help home, lucky you she gave a heart stopping smile and agreed.

It grew from there. The two of you talked more, even if it was mostly when those guy friends of hers weren't there, but it was something and for once, your summer seemed hopeful. In 11th grade her guy friends didn't have any classes with her or even the same lunch, while I on the other hand, did, lucky for you she took honor classes to. In your mind it's still a blur, how you talked and somehow became friends, but all you knew was that you were finally noticed.

Now of course, you being you, was immensely overprotective of her, now that you could finally do something. Those boys that tried to get close to her with impure intentions didn't have a chance, or at least, not if you could help it. And it didn't seem to bother Elaina much, in fact, she seemed very amused. Yet, there were those that she thought would be the one, and boy did it hurt to see her fall for them, and then comfort her when it didn't turn out as planned… but somewhere along the line she really noticed you.

It was a rare day when her guy friends weren't there at the end of the day on the bus and you got to walk her home. Sure it was out of your way, but who cares, you wanted to make sure that Elaina was safe. We were talking… just talking, and it was all the sudden that you blurted out that you liked her. At first she didn't understand and an amused expression graced her face because she thought you meant as a friend when your mouth slipped. You had confessed that you meant much more, screwing your eyes shut, you expected a disgusted look or a slap on the face, instead it was different. She slipped those strong yet delicate arms around your neck, stood on her toes, (with you being '5 "4 and her still at '4 "11) and lightly pecked you on the lips. You died and went to heaven. In someway she fell for you, and your opened my eyes to be greeted by her warm, beautiful, loving face. You couldn't believe the relief you felt as you walked her home, never being able to tear your eyes away from her.

Your first thought when she opened the door and her mother was there to greet us was 'Damn.'

You forgot about how she would react, You've met her parents and brother a few times, and they seemed to genuinely like you. And when you looked at her mother it seemed as if she already knew, somehow and accepted their daughter no matter what and there was no explanations needed. Yours... they're still not sure what to do, but cross your fingers and hope that they're coming around.

You saw each other multiple times over the summer; you couldn't get enough of her. This was what you've been waiting for after all. School started again all too soon, and your last year non-the-less, after this would be College, it was unfair, you just found her and the chances of the two of you being separated were highly. Yet… you knew we'd work it out somehow, hell you waited three years and you weren't going to give her up that easy. If needed, you'd buy tickets to see her every week if that was the only way. But now all we could do was enjoy the precious time your had left with your girl.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism only please. Bare with me I'm still not sure how to work out the beginning and this not the end. If I get enough reviews I'll write more, if not… well then its gone xD


End file.
